Just Another Day
by Satashi
Summary: After a long day of showing new recruits around, shore leave grants Nanoha and Yuuno the chance to have a date at a festival on Earth.


"And this is the training facility that most of our operatives prefer to use," I lead a small group of people into an observation deck and let one hand dance over the keyboard while I continued to look and speak with them. "You can schedule its use by filling out a form and submitting it, but you have to wear a limiter to reduce your magical power if you're over an "A" class mage. You can set it up to simulate and battlefield you like, ranging from land, to sea, to air. Thanks to our virtual reality system, you won't be able to tell you're really in a room on the ship." My eyes went to a large monitor that was activated par my instructions on the keyboard. "Ah, it seems as if Nanoha and Fate are training today. Nanoha will be your combat instructor most likely; Fate is one of our best officers. Each one of them are ranked "S" status." From the sounds of my recruits, the girl's names were well known outside of the Asura as much so as they were inside the ship. With a small grin, I nodded at the screen. "Take a moment to watch."

**Just Another Day**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Nanoha flew to the side of Fate's scythe, feeling the pulsating magical energy tingle her skin as it glanced by. Taking the chance, she brought her staff around and slung it forward in an attempt to clock the girl on the back of the neck. Unfortunately the attack hit nothing but air, as Fate was already gaining distance from her with her superior speed. Both of them flew in the air over an ocean, circling as they sized up the situation.

An imitation cartridge shot out of Bardiche, changing the scythe to a broadsword. In the back of her mind she knew that the move would knock a clear ten points off the final score for using a cartridge but personally didn't really mind it. Her battles with Nanoha normally ended up with both of them being graded lower than most beginners for their dynamic use of their intelligent devices as well as the cartridge system, which was considered illogical because of the stress on the user and therefore seen as a weakness. However right now, in this battle with Nanoha, Fate didn't care. The smile on her face was all she needed to push herself farther and become stronger.

"Buster mode!" Nanoha fed her staff two cartridges and was rewarded with a new model of Raging Heart. Setting it towards her friend, she narrowed her eyes. "Sparrow Counter!" Fifteen orbs of light erupted from the tip of her weapon, each spinning wildly out of control for a few seconds before coming to a complete halt.

'_Not good,_' Fate's mind flashed with several maneuvers to dodge the blast, each one requiring several shields. '_Fine then,_' gripping her sword, three more cartridges shot out, erupting pulsating wings on her joints. "Sonic Form!"

"Shoot!" Nanoha's eyes closed tightly as the energy balls flared to life and began to hunt down their target. She could feel Fate lashing around, destroying the bullets before they got close enough to do any damage. The broadsword made quick work of the remaining bullets before being pulled back to thrust at her directly. "Round shield!" The circular barrier formed in front of the girl, 'causing Fate's sword to glance off it and move to the side.

"Got you!" Fate cried, suddenly appearing behind the girl and instantly putting her into a hold maneuver.

"Get off!" The brown haired girl cried out, slinging herself around in the air. "No holds, that's cheating!"

"After not telling me you had a new move!?" Fate countered, laughing as she rode her struggling friend. "Here, let me share one too!" Leaning close to her ear, she whispered the words. "Energy Drain." With that being said, her K9 teeth were engulfed by a yellow light, making them appear an inch longer.

"Huh!?" Nanoha felt them sink into her neck a moment before her physical energy started to be sapped from her. "Fa…Fate…?" The blond didn't answer her, instead taking to sucking on her neck, drawing energy into herself. "That…feels funny," Her eyes started to droop lightly as she brought a hand up and placed it on the back of her friend's head where she gently rubbed and let out a small moan. "Fate…Everyone's watching, wait till we're alone to do this…"

"What!?" Fate instantly pulled back, shocked.

"My turn!" With a sharp tug, Nanoha sent her friend over her shoulder and downwards. Her staff pointed at Fate as she tried to stabilize herself in flight just as Raging heart declared 'Count Zero!' and shot three cartridges out of the staff. "Starlight…!"

Without warning the scenery around the pair vanished and each found themselves falling as a magic cancel engulfed them. Fate landed first, followed closely by Nanoha on top of her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Nanoha!" Chrono's voice blared around them as a floating monitor appeared in the air in front of the dazed and tangled up girls. "What have I told you about using Starlight Breaker in the training room, huh!?" He watched the girl try and untangle her hair that had somehow got caught up in Fate's "Even with the limiters, the damage is insane, you'll cause the room to be closed for repairs… AGAIN!"

"Sorry," Nanoha smiled sheepishly.

With a sigh, Chrono calmed down. "Both of you report to the observation deck, there are some people you need to meet." With that, the monitor blinked from view, leaving them alone. The male took a breath and turned to the amazed group of on-lookers. "Ah, well, Nanoha and Fate forget where they are sometimes and um…"

"Someone like that is going to teach us?" A voice came up from the crowd, scared. "Oh man…Is she the White Devil everyone talks about?"

Chrono rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly a moment, debating to take up for the girls or just let the comment slide. The answer was made for him when another person spoke up from the group. "Did you hear what she said? 'Wait until we're alone!' do you think the rumors are true?"

"You mean the ones about them being a couple? Yes, yes!"

The leader of the pack brought a hand to his face with a sigh. '_Why me?_' He asked himself mentally. "No, no," He voiced out, getting attention back on him. "Nanoha belongs to the Ferret-changeling."

"The who?"

As if on cue, the door to the room opened and a sixteen year old Yuuno entered. "Sorry I'm a little late, Chrono." He greeted, pushing up his glasses with one finger. "I was held up a little longer than I thought by the new people." The boy paused a moment to look at the crowd in front of him. "Oh hello, you must be the new recruits applying to be mages aboard Asura." With a small bow, he let his long hair flip over his shoulder.

"Glad you could make it, Yuuno." Chrono walked over to him to introduce the boy. "This is Yuuno, our librarian. No doubt you'll be seeing him a lot as you study. If you need anything from the infinite Library, he's the one you get permission from."

"A pleasure," he nodded to them. Any reply was cut off by the sound of the door opening again, revealing the two girls from the earlier incident. "Nanoha, Fate!" He smiled at them. "Have a sparring match? Who won?"

"I stopped them before Nanoha fired starlight breaker," Chrono informed him, annoyed. "Neither one won, and they both failed according to the judging system."

"I would have won," Fate declared.

"Oh come on! I had you in my sights!"

"I was going to bind you before you fired!"

"Suuuuuuure!" Nanoha crossed her arms. "Admit it, you would have lost.

Sighing, Fate nodded. "Okay fine. Your win. I guess that makes us forty to one, my favor now huh?"

"Fate!" Nanoha pounced her, getting into a playful argument of who had won the most matches.

"Okay you two," Yuuno pulled Nanoha off of the other giggling girl and held her from behind. "Behave in front of the new recruits."

"Oh!" Nanoha looked over at them, as if seeing them for the first time. "Hello there! I'm Nanoha, I'll be your teacher for some of your lessons before you pass the test on being a mage!"

"Hey, What happened to your neck?" Yuuno tilted his girlfriend's head to the side lightly to observe the small bruise on it.

"Fate gave me a hickey," She replied happily before hopping from his hold and greeting the people more properly.

"Don't say weird things!" Fate stammered out at her, blushing darkly.

Yuuno looked between the two girls a few times before hanging his head sadly. Chrono took this moment to stand beside him and watch the girls greet the new comers. "What's wrong?"

"…Fate's gotten farther with Nanoha than I have…"

Without looking, Chrono reached out one hand and patted him. "There, there. There, there."

Yuuno looked at him sideways. "…You're not helping."

* * *

Fate yawned loudly from her place at the cafeteria, looking out idly at the few scattered people who also were taking a late lunch that day with her head resting on her folded arms. Chrono had left a few minutes ago, leaving the girl quite bored and actually debating going back to her desk early to get a head start on the paperwork she had to do. The plans were shattered however shortly after being made when her best friend sat down next to her and held out an orange slice between her fingers. "Here, say 'ahhhhh'."

"Ahhh," Fate allowed herself to be fed and chewed slowly, moving so the side of her face was resting on her arms instead so she could look at Nanoha. "Just now getting away?" She eyed the fruit salad her friend had chosen for the day. She had been on a diet the past few weeks since they were all granted one day field leave to enjoy a festival going on around where they lived on earth. Without anything being said, Fate knew that her friend was trying to get Yuuno to ask her out.

"The new recruits are a hassle," She admitted as she ate. "Some of them are so nervous that they are messing up simple things while others are so over confident that they're over doing what I'm trying to show them. There's only two weeks before the exams so I'm not really sure what to do with the lot."

"You should take your shore leave, there are only a few days left before the festival is over. Get your mind off work for a moment so you'll think better."

"I'll… wait a little bit longer…"

Sighing, Fate looked up at her. "Just ask him out instead, he's too shy."

"Wha-what makes you think I'm waiting on Yuuno?"

"Besides you just telling me despite me not mentioning his name?" She smiled at her happily. "You're trying to lose weight even though your stomach is flatter than mine. Since you'll be wearing a one of your kimono gowns at this festival, I'm only assuming you're trimming up so he'll see you _out_ of cloths?"

"Fate!" Nanoha blushed darkly. "Don't say things like that out loud!" Seeing her friend still smiling up at her knowingly, Nanoha looked to the side and offered her friend a grape speared on the end of her fork, which she took. "I just wish he'd hurry up and ask me, I really want to go."

"Speaking of, looks like he has been caught up in work today too." Fate nodded over at the long haired boy who just walked into the cafeteria and was making his way to the line. "Maybe he'll ask now since everyone isn't around like normal." Closing her eyes, she made herself comfortable and pretended to be asleep when Yuuno spotted them.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down across from them, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder as he did so. "Everyone's schedule seems to be messed up today." Yuuno looked over at Fate and gave a lopsided grin. "She must be tired out huh?"

"Um, yeah, Chrono took her to the festival last night and she had a hectic morning." Nanoha bit into a banana slice and chewed on it thoughtfully a moment. "You haven't gone yet…have you?"

"Eh? Um, no." One hand went to push up his glasses, even though they didn't need it. Somewhere along the way he got in the habit of doing that when nervous about something. "Have you?"

"Nuh-uh," Nanoha looked down a moment before meeting his gaze. "I don't want to go alone."

"Um…" A slight blush came to his cheeks. "If you want… would you, you know…" He made a quick glance at Fate to make sure she was still asleep. "Want to do the festival with me?"

"A date?" Nanoha smiled when he nodded. "Of course, I'd love to!"

"About time," Fate sat up, scaring Yuuno in the process. "Took you long enough to ask, I thought I was going to have to beat you up and force you."

"You were awake!?"

"From the start." Fate gave him a small wave as she stood. "You'd better go tomorrow since you have Sunday off anyway." With that she gave Nanoha a pat on the head and walked away, calling out her goodbye as she did so.

Now alone with her love interest, Nanoha rested her chin on her hands and smiled at him. "So… tell me about your day so far?"

Yuuno's eyes lit up lightly at the question, signaling to Nanoha that she was about to be bombarded with something that she understood nothing about but he was currently obsessed with. Sure enough, the boy lapsed into an excited tirade about finding something for one of the new people and being interested in it as well. The girl smiled and nodded along with the story, prompting him along with questions that seemed right but she didn't really quite understand them herself despite being the one who asked them. For a moment she was glad that the boy wasn't conceited or mind that most everyone couldn't seem to hold an intelligent conversation with him. For several years he had been in the infinite, soaking up knowledge on everything and categorizing it with a system that he himself made. Although Chrono worked him like a dog, Yuuno had become so popular that captains of other ships were trying to bribe Lindy to turn him over to their research team. With a smile, Nanoha gazed at her friend. '_And yet, you're still the shyest most humble boy I've ever met,_'

"Um… Is something on my face?" Yuuno wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, a bad habit he amazingly picked up from Chrono's hasty lunches.

"No, just thinking how amazing you were," She intended it to be a flirt and was pleased at the blush she received for it. The boy looked away a moment, getting a small laugh from Nanoha. When he looked back, she gave him an encouraging grin to continue his story.

* * *

Yuuno walked Nanoha through the halls of the Asura, holding her hand lightly as they did so. Of course the move still made him a little nervous but Fate held her hand everywhere they went, and he had this little 'thing' with Fate. She would encourage him to make moves on Nanoha by doing them herself while smirking at him knowingly. Thankfully no one else noticed her teasing game, but he was still mentally debating to be miffed at her or thankful for her round and about help… Even if it did make him mad when she would kiss her cheek and then mentally laugh at him.

The fresh air greeted them as the large door opened to the outside of the ship. Currently they were on an uninhabited planet whose landmass ranged from desert to wild jungle to everything in between. The Asura was parked in the ocean currently, giving permission to everyone to explore the planet on their spare time. Nanoha looked at her recruits and gave Yuuno a nervous lopsided smile. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," He replied easily, leaning over and pecking her cheek before he could stop himself. His mind screamed at him mentally when the girl slowly brought a hand up to touch the spot he just kissed, obviously shocked. '_I was thinking about it too much! Oh man now what!?_'

Nanoha's face flushed darkly all at once and she even gave him a shy girlish laugh. "Thank you!" She beamed at him a moment more before reaching behind him and fixing the loose ribbon that held his ponytail. It was the matching ribbon to the very same one that held her hair as well, which she tightened as an afterthought. "Don't let Chrono work you too hard." She nodded at him, face still red. "I better go now!" With that she ran off towards her people, waving at them merrily.

"Smooth move there, didn't think you had it in you." The voice made Yuuno spin around to see Chrono standing there.

"How long have you been there!?"

"Long enough," He boy smirked at him playfully. "About time you made a move."

"I don't need that from you," Yuuno crossed his arms. "How far have you gone with Amy, huh?"

"Wait, what!?"

Liking the situation he put his friend in, he pressed on. "Don't hide it from _me_! I know all about you going out of your way to get her promoted after you did so you'd still work together."

Chrono looked at him dumbstruck a moment before regaining his composure and coughing lightly. "Well, mental note added not to underestimate you."

Yuuno laughed; that had probably earned him an unmentioned extension on the current deadline he was working on.

* * *

Fate held the new badge in both her hands, looking at it in admiration as she walked down the hallways with Lindy. She had just had her magic ranked and had been promoted to an S+ type mage by the woman currently walking beside her. Despite being physically, mentally, _and_ magically drained from the testing she still couldn't help but smile. Truth be told she wasn't expecting to achieve the rank until next year, as the ranks got harder and harder to progress up on.

"Are you that happy?" The voice beside her spoke up, making the shorter girl look towards it. "It's quite a feat, to move up as fast as you are. From Triple A to S+; my-my, that's four levels in only…. how long has it been? Six years?"

"I think so," Fate felt a ting coming to her cheeks. Despite everything she still blushed more than any other girl she knew, even Nanoha. "Thank you for coming today."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Lindy stopped and turned when they reached Fate's dorm room. "Get a lot of rest tonight okay?"

"Okay… Mom." The word got her a happy look from the older woman. Although it was hard to say at the beginning, ever since the first time the word left her mouth she had called the captain that ever since. True it had gotten her disapproving looks from higher ranked officers to address the captain without a formality, but to her the word was now sacred and she held it above any rank that could possibly be given. After getting a hug, she was left alone at her door.

Nanoha looked up from her book as the door opened. Currently she was laying on her back on her bed with her legs and feet up against the wall with a cookie in her mouth. "Hello, Fate," She greeted as best she could around the food she was slowly nibbling on.

"You'll ruin your dinner," Fate scolded her as she sat next to the girl and plucked the treat from her mouth.

"Hey!" Nanoha pouted up at her, watching her friend eat the cookie despite what was just said. "Meanie."

Fate licked her fingers and looked down at her friend and roommate. Nanoha tilted her head to the side in a silent question as to why she was being observed. To answer, the blond girl poked her stomach. Nanoha squealed out and grabbed the offending hand, holding it incase it decided to tickle her again. "Are you excited about your date?"

"Very!" Nanoha looked up at the ceiling as she talked. "We rarely ever get a chance to go out and do something because of school and work; although when we graduate it'll get a lot easier since we'll have normal office hours."

"Holidays are killer," Fate sighed out. "Almost a month off from school and we're called in to the Asura to pull long days until it's time to go back."

"It's not so bad. At least we get to see everyone a lot, and rooming with you is fun too!"

"Until you start bringing Yuuno in here and run me off."

"I won't do that!" Nanoha's face started to match her hair.

"So I get to watch?" She teased, making her friend darker. "Or can I join in too?"

"Mou, and you call _me_ the perverted one!" The brown haired girl puffed her cheeks out. "Keep on and I'll let slip to Lindy what you keep hidden in your sock drawer."

"You wouldn't dare!" The look she received made Fate pin her friends hands down and tickle the girl until she screamed out that she wouldn't tell after all.

Panting, Nanoha rolled over onto her stomach before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "But really, Yuuno's never even kissed me yet…although he did peck my cheek today." Her hand went up to her cheek to touch the spot. "Right in front of all my new recruits too, they wouldn't stop asking about it."

"Ooh, I didn't think the ferret had it in him." Although she called him by his animal form, the playful look on her face showed her friend that she was only teasing him. "So you think he'll kiss you for real tomorrow night?"

"I hope so. I'm sixteen already and haven't even been kissed yet… Oh no!"

"What!?"

"What if my first kiss sucks!?" Nanoha looked at Fate with tears brimming in her eyes. "What'll I do, I don't know how to kiss!"

"There-there," Fate opened her arms up for her and was rewarded with a hug as she stroked her friend's hair. "Kissing is easy."

"Is it?" the other girl asked against her chest.

"Sure is. I've seen Chrono kiss Amy lots of times… _too_ many times actually…" She added the last part as an afterthought.

"Fate!" Nanoha looked up suddenly, scaring the other girl. "Teach me how to kiss!"

"Eh!? You just… kind of press your lips together really…" Fate scratched her cheek with her free hand. "…I guess…"

"And if there's tongue?"

"Honey, I highly doubt you'll get any tongue action from him tomorrow…" the red eyed female of the group closed her eyes and giggled nervously. "Just what kind of kiss are you hoping for anyway…?"

"But what _if?_!" Nanoha pressured her. "Teach me how Fate!"

"I don't mind kissing you but tongue is…"

Sighing, Nanoha let her forehead fall against Fate's chest. "It's okay. If you can't do it then you can't teach me."

"Hey, I can do it!"

"It's okay Fate, really, I understand."

"I'll show you!" Fate pounced her friend and pinned her to the bed. "Don't blame me if you suffocate though!" With that, she kissed her friend hard, making her struggle for air.

A few moments later the door to their dorm room opened and Chrono stepped in. "Fate, sorry to intrude but I need….um…" He looked over at the two girls on the bed as Fate quickly pulled back, a small trail of saliva leaving them connected a moment longer. His eyes went from a startled Fate to a gasping Nanoha beneath her.

"I told you to knock before coming in!" Fate yelled at him, wiping her mouth.

"Um…sorry to intrude, sis…"

Fate blinked a moment before looking down at Nanoha and then back at him. "Oh! This is… this isn't what it seems!"

"I won't say anything," Chrono blushed darkly once again and closed the door.

"Hey!" Fate tried to run after him but ended up falling off the bed. "Oh man, if he tells Mom I'm never going to hear the end of this…"

"Sorry Fate…" Nanoha leaned over the bed and looked down at her. "I don't think he'll tell anyone…I hope…" A moment went by in silence before Nanoha spoke up again. "Fate?"

"Yes?" She looked up from the floor, not bothering to get up.

"How are you going to tell me not to eat a cookie when you stop and get ice cream on the way here?"

"Huh!?"

"You taste like 'Cherry Cake Double Take', you traitor! You went to the ice cream shop didn't you!? You said you'd take me next time!"

"Ummm…" Fate gave her a fake innocent smile. "No?"

* * *

"How do I look?" Nanoha asked nervously as she turned in front of her room mate. "Is my ribbon straight? I don't look funny do I?" Her kimono was a dark crimson with white flowers budding all over it.

"You look fine," Fate encouraged her for the hundredth time. "Now stop panicking; I swear you're always like this…"

"But I want him to tell me I look pretty!" Her smile hadn't faded yet, despite how nervous she seemed to be.

"He tells you that like every other day," Fate rolled her eyes. "I think you're getting spoiled."

"Don't say that!" Nanoha walked around the room to try and calm herself down. The method worked for a few moments before a knock was heard, sending her back into a wreck. "He's here! Where's my purse?!"

"Right here," Fate held up the small bag.

"Is everything in it? I didn't forget anything did I?"

"I put everything you'd need in it, don't worry." Fate put her hands on her shoulders to keep her still a moment. "Take a breath. There, good girl. Go have fun tonight, don't worry about anything else." Leaning over, she kissed her forehead. "Now go get the door and not make him wait anymore."

"Right!" With another breath she went to the entrance to their room and pressed her fingers against the door, making it slide open instantly. Yuuno stood in front of her in khaki brown pants and a tucked in maroon sweater. "Hey Yuuno," She smiled up at him.

"Evening, Nanoha. All ready?" Yuuno looked down at her and grinned, "You look wonderful tonight."

"Ready," She agreed, suppressing a squeal of delight while her date waved at Fate behind her. Within ten minutes they found themselves transported to a town on Earth inside of a small barrier that prevented people from seeing inside it. When the coast was clear, the pair stepped out of it and looked around. The festival was in front of them and seemed a lot larger than either had been expecting. "Wow," Nanoha breathed out, amazed. It looked like a full blown carnival, complete with a Ferris wheel, countless booths and games, and even a few small rides.

"Well then," Yuuno took the girl's hand and lead her forward. "Let's get started so we'll be sure to do everything!"

"Okay!" Nanoha ran forward with him and waited not-so-patiently in the line to be granted entrance.

Chuckling, Yuuno squeezed her hand lightly. "You still get excited easily don't you?"

"I haven't been to a festival in ages!" She protested happily as she looked around. "Look at all the little children running around, doesn't it bring back memories?"

Yuuno smiled to himself, reflecting back on the time that Nanoha had dragged him to a festival with her friends shortly after the Book of Darkness ordeal. "We were so much shorter back then," He laughed out when they finally managed to enter fully to look around. "I remember you were upset because you were too short to ride a few things."

"And you secretly made me look taller with an illusion spell so I could go anyway," Nanoha giggled. "I think I bruised your arm on that roller coaster ride because I was squeezing you so hard."

"Ha-ha, yeah. Oh man, good times." He pointed to the side. "Want to start over there and just loop around?"

"Sure!" Nanoha moved closer to him and held onto his arm with the hand that wasn't currently holding his. The move made him stammer a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and led her along the way, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

The ferret-changeling enjoyed a good laugh at Nanoha's attempts to catch a goldfish, but had the tables turned on him when he too failed several times to pick one of them up with the flimsy materials provided. The next booth faired a little better as he managed to win a little keychain that was, ironically, that of his animal form by knocking over milk bottles that Nanoha stubbornly proclaimed that were glued together after her failing to do so herself. The next stop gave her back her lost dignity when she successfully tossed three small hoops onto a peg board without them bouncing off and even was rewarded with free cotton candy for her efforts.

"This stuff defies all practical laws of physics," Yuuno declared as he pulled off some of the fluff and fed it to an awaiting Nanoha. After getting an amused look he decided to explain himself. "I mean it's nothing but flavored sugar but its… its just weird! Sugar shouldn't do this!"

"You think too much," She teased, taking some and then feeding it to him despite his unsure looks at it. "You can't dissect everything you know. Some things are better left as a mystery."

"Like actually figuring out girls?" He grinned at her amused look. "If I ever crack that one, I'm going down in the history books."

"Hey, we're not _that_ complicated!" Nanoha giggled at him before pulling his arm over to another booth. "Look, they have giant teddy-bears! Win one for me Yuuno!" The booth in question seemed to be a shooting gallery.

Yuuno gave her a nervous look. "The best sniper at the Asura is asking the librarian to shoot a gun…" Despite his words, he still put down some of the earth money he had transferred for him and received a rifle. "How do I win a big one?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Knock down five of the small targets with five pellets," Was the reply, making the already unsure boy even more nervous.

"Give it up man, you couldn't even hit the large ones on the bottom," The new voice belonged to a man who seemed to be rather laid back, as he had on sunglasses despite the darkening sunlight and holes in his blue jeans. "Just leave the girl to me and go back to school."

Yuuno pushed up his glasses and turned back to the targets in front of him. The boy held out the air rifle with one hand and aimed towards the top. '_Wind speed, gravity, air pressure… Targets seem to be only a few ounces.'_ His mind mentally formed an equation and took aim. A few moments and five shots later, Yuuno was being handed a giant stuffed bear by a shocked booth owner. "Sorry, _man,_" He told the person who had spoken to him earlier as he gave the bear to an excited Nanoha. "But the girl stays with me." With that he put a hand on her back and encouraged her to start walking to the next attraction.

"That was so awesome!" She told him, obviously impressed. "Your aim was right on target and the way you calculated in everything before you shot was right too!" Nanoha hopped lightly in place, holding the bear tightly.

"Do I get an A+, teacher?"

Nanoha blushed lightly, realizing that she had subconsciously graded him on his performance. "Eh, um, yeah. Actually you do… hehehehe. Sorry, my students this time around are really a handful." Letting out a sigh, she cuddled the bear as they walked. "I guess I need more time off, huh?"

"At least you don't work under Chrono, he's a slave driver." Yuuno grinned at her. "Oh look, want to ride the Ferris wheel? The sun's setting so it would be a great view."

"Yeah!" She nodded happily at the chance to be more alone with him. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. "Come on, before the line gets long!"

The wait was thankfully short and before long Yuuno was hopping into one of the carts, followed closely by Nanoha who sat down beside him and put her bear across from them. After the door closed and they started to make their way up she nuzzled against him and looked up at the boy to signal that she wouldn't mind it if he put his arm around her. Despite the obvious request he still could only blush and try to stammer out something to say. The girl let out an amused sigh before actually lifting his arm herself and scooting closer to him. "There, not so hard is it?"

"Eh, no, not at all." His free hand went to his face but found it caught by Nanoha on the way up.

"Your glasses are fine." She teased him before reaching up her own hands and taking the glasses off his face. Yuuno blinked at her a moment before grinning like an idiot when she put them on herself and gave him a pose. "How do I look?"

"Like a librarian," he teased her playfully, getting a laugh.

"When did your eyesight start to go bad?" She inquired as she looked around, amused at how the world blurred for her.

"I don't really remember. I just recall reading a book and having to hold it really far away before the words came into focus. I've read with magic for so long it never really occurred to me that I couldn't see things up close."

"I see," She mused before taking them off and placing the back on his nose, adjusting them slightly so they were straight. "I like them."

"You picked these frames out for me when my old ones broke, I'd hope so…" He trailed off when he realized that her hands were still on his ears and her face was close to his.

"I did, didn't I?" Her words were light. Leaning in closer, she closed her eyes and parted her lips softly, as if waiting. Yuuno swallowed thickly but still managed to summon the courage to lean forward as well to kiss her, and would have succeeded in doing so but a sudden jerk made them both almost fall out of the seat. Before either could figure out what was going on, the door to their cart was being opened and the ride supervisor was smiling at them.

"Thanks for riding, kiddos. Don't forget to get your prizes before you exit please, and watch your step!"

"Right, right," Nanoha grabbed her bear and stepped out, using the oversized stuffed animal to hide her blush while she waiting on her friend to follow her.

Time flew by fast for them and before they knew it, they were sitting at a picnic table sharing a chilidog as well as a large order of fries, a funnel cake, and one drink between them. At least this Yuuno didn't mind at all, as he was used to sharing meals with the girl. More than just a few times she had made him lunch when he didn't have the time to make it anywhere on the ship to eat and ended up feeding it to him since his hands were busy holding the searching magic. The memory made her giggle, catching his attention. "What's so funny?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing; just thinking." Her hand went up instantly to wipe her thumb across his mouth to remove some powdered sugar from the cake but instead of wiping it off on a napkin she caught his eyes before licking it off her own hand. The maneuver worked like she hoped and Yuuno went into a blushing stammering state for a moment, giving her enough time to lay claim to the rest of the sugar coated powdery treat.

By the time they had played a few more games, rode a few rides, and shared a caramel apple together it was already getting late. Nanoha looked at her clock and blinked. "Wow, it's already one hundred hours."

"Seriously?" Yuuno looked at his own watch. "Hey you're right. No wonder people are starting to close the booths for the night. I guess we should probably head back before the transfer location is closed for the night."

"Yeah, I'd hate to ask Amy to teleport us back if we stayed out past curfew." She sighed, but it turned into a yawn. "I'm beat."

Leading her along the way, Yuuno smiled to himself. "Thanks for coming tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too… Ask anytime, I love going on dates."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" She exclaimed before realizing her outburst and turning her eyes to the ground as they walked. "I'd like it if we did this more often…?"

Yuuno nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. "Yeah… Yeah, let's do that." He put his arm over her shoulders, getting a happy sound from her. "A lot more often." The world around them turned slightly darker as they walked into the barrier. "Requesting transfer back!" He told no one, but got an answer back anyway from Chrono.

"About time, ten more minutes and you'd be past the limit." He sighed at them. "I had to wait almost an hour on you two, at least consider other people's schedules."

"Oh I did, don't worry." Yuuno smirked. Instead of getting a reply back, they found themselves being engulfed by a shimmering light. When it allowed them to see again, the familiar setting of the Asura greeted them. The path down the halls were made in a comfortable silence, the two getting saluted by random passer bys as they walked. "Want me to walk you to your room?" He asked the sleepy girl next to him.

"Thanks but its way out of your way." She stopped in front of his door and turned to face him. "You look tired too; get lots of rest tonight okay?"

"Of course…" He looked down at her a moment before smiling. "Hey, Nanoha?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"You have to ask?" She beamed up at him, face coloring. The two looked at each other a small moment before he reached around her waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in their first kiss. Letting out a small moan, she dropped the bear she was holding and wrapped both her arms around his neck, returning it happily. When it ended, she gripped him harder to keep the boy from pulling away and initiated another kiss, followed by countless others. Finally when she realized that she needed a proper intake of air, Nanoha allowed him to pull away slightly, each breathing a little heavily against each other's lips.

"Want to… come in a little while?" He asked, swallowing once between breaths.

"Sure…"She nodded at him, kissing the boy again as she was pressed against his door with him fumbling to open it. When he managed to get it to slide open the pair tried to stumble into the dark room but a hand grabbed Yuuno's collar, breaking them apart.

"Way past curfeeeewww," A cheerful Amy told them. "Sorry guys, rules are rules. No girls in the male dorms after midnight."

"Amy, go away!" Nanoha almost yelled at her before realizing what she was saying. "Um, I mean, that is… okay." Walking out of the room, she picked up her bear and smiled at Yuuno. "Thanks again, Yuuno."

"Y-yeah…" His face was darker than her ever remember seeing it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Nanoha smiled again before Amy led her away.

"Sorry about that, but Lindy asked me to check up on you when you was so late coming back so I didn't want to have to lie to her about you being in your room incase she decided to check in on you again." Amy closed one eye in apology.

"Mou, he finally asked me into his room too…" Nanoha sighed, almost wanting to cry. "I'm never going to get to have any fun."

Amy laughed, patting her back. "Don't worry, you have a long time to go." The pair walked the rest of the way to Nanoha's room while Amy contacted Lindy and chatted with her a short while along the way. When asked about her date, Nanoha simply hid behind her bear and nodded, too shy to actually say anything.

The door to her dorm opened to her demand and Nanoha waved goodbye to her friend before stumbling around in the dark while getting undressed. After completing this feat, she found a shirt somewhere on the floor and slid it on before stumbling over to Fate's bed and crawling into it. "Hmmmm?" Fate woke up lightly at the motion. "Nanoha?"

"Sorry to wake you," She whispered, cuddling up with her from behind. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight?"

"Get in your own bed," She protested, still half asleep. "Every time you sleep with me after a date, I wake up with hickies in strange places…"

"That only happened once!" Nanoha protested, blushing. "I promise I'll be good."

"Fine…" Fate took the hand that was wrapped around her and held it in her own but was having trouble crossing the line between being awake and asleep. After a short while the breathing against her neck grew steady and her sleeping partner quit moving around, allowing her to relax a little easier. The girl was about to doze off but Nanoha's voice floated up into her ear. "What was that?" She asked, dazed and sleepy.

"Yuuno, you're so warm…" Nanoha whispered out in her sleep against Fate's ear, trailing her hand across Fate's stomach. "I guess just for a little bit…" Her fingertips slipped under Fate's pajamas, waking the other girl up instantly. When she tried to get away, Nanoha's sleep hold only got tighter on her. "Don't be shy…" She cooed out to the scared girl who was trying to get away. "I'll be gentle…"

* * *

Fate and Nanoha entered the cafeteria the next morning and saw their usual crowd already gathered with several things to eat between them. Deciding to just mooch off their plates, the pair walked over to them. Nanoha pecked Yuuno's cheek good morning and cheerfully sat down next to him while Fate almost literally fell into place next to Chrono and laid her head down. "You look like hell," Her brother greeted before trying to straighten Fate's frizzy hair. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really…"

Chrono sighed a moment before pausing and looking at her neck while moving her hair. "Fate, what happened, you have a lot of bruises on your neck?" The girl pulled away from him and tried to fix her hair. The motion revealed that she also had a bite mark on her shoulder. "What happened?" By now the other people were looking at her as well.

"That's… not really something you should ask about…" Fate's cheeks turned darker and she spared Nanoha a look to see her apologizing again with her eyes.

Chrono followed her look and then got a sudden realization on his face. "Ohhhhhh…."

"What? What happened to my Fate?" Arf asked, how behind her master and hugging her.

"Don't want to know," Chrono said, going back to his breakfast while Yuuno looked at Nanoha quizzically. "Dooooon't want to know."

* * *

Author's Notes: Just something random I came up with during the time my computer's video card was fried. I watched Nanoha again since StrikerS was coming out and after mentioning it to my friend, she went on and on about how cute Nanoha and Yuuno were so I wrote this for her. Dedicated to Jena-su. 


End file.
